1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint can cover assemblies of the type used in automatic mixing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies for paint cans. These previously known cover assemblies are designed to overlie the open top of the paint can and are secured to the paint can chime by locking feet. Furthermore, many of these cover assemblies include spouts and closure assemblies associated with the spouts to allow the paint to be dispensed from the can.
These previously known cover assemblies further included a mixing assembly. Typically, the mixing assembly included an elongated shaft extending through the paint can lid so that a lower end of the shaft was positioned within the interior of the paint can while an upper end of the shaft extended upwardly above the paint can lid. A paddle was secured to the lower end of the shaft while a driven member is secured to the upper end of the shaft.
These previously known paint can assemblies are typically used with automatic stirring equipment of the type used in automotive body repair shops and the like. Such paint stirring equipment includes a rack in which the paint cans with their attached cover assemblies are positioned. Furthermore, once the paint cans are positioned within the paint can rack, a drive member in the rack engages and cooperates with the driven member to rotatably drive the driven member with its attached paddle as long as the paint can is positioned within the rack. In this fashion, the paint cans can be stored indefinitely within the rack while insuring that the paint remains in a stirred and thus a ready to use condition.
In order for the driven member on the cover assembly to cooperate with the drive member in the paint rack, it is necessary that the driven member when attached to the paint can is vertically positioned at the proper height so that the driven member can mechanically engage and cooperate with the drive member from the paint can rack. Consequently, it is oftentimes necessary to adjust the axial position of the driven member relative to the shaft in order that the driven member on the shaft properly meshes and cooperates with the drive member from the paint can rack.
Previously, a simple set screw is threaded radially through the driven member against a flat formed in the shaft. In order to adjust the position of the driven member on the shaft, the set screw is loosened by a screw driver, repositioned to the desired position, and then retightened.
There are several disadvantages to the adjustment means for these previously known driven members. One disadvantage is that it is necessary to have the proper tool, i.e. a screw driver, in order to adjust the position of the driven member relative to its shaft. Oftentimes a screw driver is not readily available.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known adjustment means for the driven member is that frequently several adjustments often are required in order to properly position the driven member on its shaft. Each such adjustment requires that the Allen screw be loosened, the driven member readjusted, and the screw retightened. This is time consuming and, therefore, disadvantageous.